How I meet you mother
by rosaji
Summary: One shots of the staff and the relationships that developed with time.


I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT.

I thought of this while watching the program and thought it will be a good idea….I hope you guys like it. It depends on you guys if I continue with the one shots.

CHAPTER 1

Oliver Davis sat reading a book in a hospital room again; he wondered how it was after so many years this kept happening. The door of the room suddenly opened, his assistant Lin came in accompanied by 2 worried children. Both ran and stood by the bed where their mother that lay injured and unconscious. After seen that their mother was sleeping they went and sat next to him. Eugene Davis 8 years old, and Olivia Davis 6 years old, looked at his father. Yes he had 2 children now, with the love of his life that lay in that hospital bed again. He ran his hand thru his head and groaned, why did this happen again.

"she will wake up soon" he said and stretched his arms for his daughter to sit on his lap.

The teary eyed girl ran to his father, when she was on his lap tears started running down her chubby checks. Olivia was a copy of Mai, including those big chocolate eyes that made him melt. Naru hugged her.

Eugene was a copy of him and his idiot brother, sometimes he thought his son was the reincarnation of his brother because he behaved like him in every way.

"Everything is going to be fine" Naru said to his kids

"I will be outside with everybody, call if you need anything" Lin said patting Eugene's head.

"Dad, can you tell us a story?" Eugene asked

"yes daddy please! I'm bored" Olivia begged

"Have I ever told the story when I meet your mother?"

"no" Both turned to see his dad with wide eyes begging him to start.

Naru placed his hand on his chin "Let's see … your mother was in high school and she was as clumsy as she is right now"

NARU'S POV of the events:

I was walking thru the school I was just hired to investigate. I then noticed some noise coming from one of the classroom. Inside there were some girls telling ghost stories, so I decided to listen in case they mention anything related to the school. When they finished the stories they turned off the light they had with them and started counting, 1,2,3….. I said 4 turning the light on. It scared them and they shouted while they hugged each other. It was so funny. He laughed remembering.

They then turned to see me and they were all over me, been the handsome men I am no women can resist my charms. That is when I meet your mother; she didn't buy my story and was suspicious of me. Her friend invited me to tell ghost stories while she was skeptical. It was like she saw thru me.

The next day Lin and I where setting some equipment in the old building we left to check some things in the van and that was when ….….Mai was looking at the old school building when she was a camera, been the curious girl she had always been she got into the building to see if someone was there.

Lin saw her and went to prevent her to touch the equipment, when she saw him she was scared and bumped into some shoe cases making them move. Lin saw this and pushed her out of the way getting himself injured. He got a broken ankle and a head injury. That lead me to ask her to assist with the investigation in a form of payment for the injury and the equipment she broke.

"Dad, isn't the equipment insured?" Eugene asked

Naru smirked "yeah, but she didn't know that"

"Daddy is sneaky!" Olivia smiled while Eugene shook his head at this mom for been so naïve.

We where outside in the van, the Monk and the priestess arrived to make fun of me and her, then Father John got there. He was the only that showed any respect to us. When we had the base set up got there and Mai thought she was a ghost and latched to me because she was scared. At that case is when your Uncle decided to contact Mai in the astral plane but she thought it was me and was embarrassed to say anything because she thought she was dreaming of me. I couldn't blame her any women would dream of me once they got to know me.

We preformed some experiments, and proved that some things where caused by one of Mai's schoolmates she was causing poltergeists and the building was sinking. After the investigation we packed and we said good bye. I let a few day pass and then called her at school to offer her a job, which of course she accepted to be close to me because she was helplessly in love with me.

"Narcissist!"

Naru looked at his wife "you know you were" he smirked

Mai shook her head 'some things never change' she thought "yeah, yeah narcissist! Whatever you say! But who came back to Japan begging me to forgive him and asking to get married? Huh?!"

Naru didn't respond but he knew she was right.

They moved to her side and Eugene and Olivia hugged her "Mommy, daddy was telling us a story"

"I heard sweetie" Mai said to her daughter kissing her making her giggled. She then turned to her son and kissed his forehead "how is my boy?'

Eugene smiled "better now"

"Now get down from the bed, we don't want your mother to get hurt" Naru said, he then gave her a kiss in her forehead "don't worry I love you too"

Mai rolled her eyes and the said "I love you, my narcissist"

Soon after that the room was full of the SPR staff, laughing and been loud as always. Naru sat by the window looking at the scene of his friends and family around his wife's bed…he smiled and though he wouldn't change this for nothing in the world.

THANKS FOR READING….leave me a review, suggestion, opinion, comment, just your thoughts . Thanks!


End file.
